Crook's Evil Cousin
by PrinceHerobrine
Summary: Years past by, Donny died, John is now a father. He has to take care of his son. But what would happen when crook had a cousin who has an army of the Undead? Pre sequel of Monster in Reality
1. Intro

**Read Monster in Reality cause this is the part two of it.**

"Dad?" Said Donny, "Can we go to the Palace that you've said that we go after 5 years?" Said Donny with a smile. "Of course!" Said John.  
"Why would i break a promise?" Replied John. "You boys be careful out there." Said Cupa. "OK!" Said the boys. So Donny prepares himself To Leave the house and John prepares the car to get to the Palace. Meanwhile at the Palace, Herobrine keeps thinking about his past.  
Before he was ruler of the Nether, Before he was Put in Minecraft, Before he was cursed with eyes that have no color. "Dad?" Said Jin.  
"Someone's Outside!" With a shout, Herobrine replied, "Let them in!" Jin let the people outside in and it was John and his son.  
"Oh Hi John! It's been years since we haven't talk" Said Jin. "You know him dad?" Said Donny. "Wait, his your kid?" What a curious face on John.  
"Yes. He's the son i've been talking about with Herobrine." When he said that, Herobrine got downstairs. "Who is it? JOHN?!" Shouted Herobrine.  
"Oh hey Herobr- I mean uhh Slade" Quickly changing Herobrine's name. "Slade?" Asked Donny with a Confuse face. "Uhh yeah! My name is Slade"  
Herobrine replied. "John can i talk to you in the kitchen?" Said Herobrine. "Yes let's" Said John. As they go to the kitchen, Jin asks the Kid's name.  
"Jin what is your name?" Asked Jin. "It's Donny. Why?" Asked Donny. Then Jin Gasps and went upstairs to his room. "Uh, ok That was weird" Said to himself.  
Meanwhile at the Kitchen, "WHY'D YOU CHANGE MY GOD DAMN NAME?!" Shouted Herobrine. "I woudn't want my kid to know that's you Herobrine. Everyone's afraid of you" Said John.  
He let a sighs and said "I'm just going to tell him my past ok?" Said Herobrine to John. "Fine. But if that scares my kid, I'm going to kill you" Said John with an angry face.  
"He won't. I'm still curious about the kid's name." Said Herobrine. "His name is Donny" John said to him. And Like Jin, He gasps but doesn't run. He only said,  
"What the fuck?! Why Donny?! Why that name?!" Asked him with a fright. "I Woudn't want myself to not remember Donny so i had to pick his name instead of Dan or something" Said John.  
"I...I'll just tell him my past alright?" Said Herobrine. "Fine" Said John and they left the kitchen.

**Look i know it's short, but i'm saving the rest to the other Chapters. Plus this is just an intro to Crook's Evil Cousin.**


	2. The Invasion Has Begun

_**Alright so this is the REAL Part one of Crook's Evil Cousin And sorry for the late update. So yeah. Read the Chapter right now.**_

"Hi Donny." Said Herobrine. "Hi Slade." said Donny. "Uhh son, can you stay here for awhile while i need to get back home to do something. Is that ok with you?" Asked John and Donny said.  
"Ok dad. Just don't abandoned me." "I won't ok? Alright see ya son!" Said John and then, "Ok dad. Goodbye!" Said Donny and then John got out of the Palace. Meanwhile at Minecraft Nether,  
Where Blazor the King and Blazette the Princess, Had a little conversation. "What are we going to do since your dad gaved you the Palace and everything?" Asked Blazette To Blazor.  
"I, I mean, We should go and visit the Reality realm" Said Blazor. "Which Reality? Overworld or The Real world?" Asked Blazette. "The real world" Said Blazor. Then she gasps and say,  
"Brother, How are we going to get there?! We need a lot of resources to make the pouch of portal dust to the reality realm!." She shouted but Blazor said, "Uncle Eddy left out a bunch of Pouch of Dust portals to me when we're at the war. He said to me that." " Then Let's go then! Shall we?" Said Blazette. So Blazor ran to the room where the pouch of portal dusts are. But after several hours of searching the label to reality, Blazette was impatient.  
"WHAT THE HECK BROTHER?! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Shouted Blazette. "I'm trying to find it!" And then... "Oh Found it!" Shouted Blazor. "GOOD! NOW USE THE PORTAL DUST BROTHER WITH ME!" With impatientness,  
Blazor used the dust on him and his sister. And back to the real realm, Cupa asked John, "John, Where's Donny? I thought his with you." "Relax. I'll be back once i talk to my brother." Said John but she replied with a confuse face and said,  
"Didn't you say three years back that ghosts and spirits don't exist? This is real life John, Your no kid." But he replied. "I'm just going to find a way to talk to my brother and resseructing him as a spirit." And he heads straight to his brother's grave.  
"Oh brother. I wish you where here. I just need advice to know how to take care of my son. I just wanted to know how. I'm not the best dad, but i'm just good at taking care of my son a little bit." But then Lightning strikes to Donny's Grave.  
The Spirit of Donny has now been resseructed. "Hello bro." John gasps and puts on the ring of touch. (It's a ring that he can touch both spirits and ghosts) "I knew spirits exists." Then he hugs Donny and said, "Specially my brother."  
Then Cupa warned John to get inside and get Donny (The son not his brother) but..."John, Get inside now and- What the?!" She was surprised to see his "Brother in law" being resseructed as a spirit. "Hi Cupa. It's been years now."  
Back at the Palace, Donny asked Herobrine, "What's your real name Slade?" "Do you know minecraft?" asked Herobrine and he replied with a nod. Then he said,"Promise me you won't get scared." Then Donny said yes and then Herobrine told him his real name.  
Then Donny gasps and said, "HOW?! How did you got out of minecraft?!" then he keeps questioning until John arrived. His not alone since Blazor and his sister got in the Palace first from the portal. "Hi dad!" Shouted Blazor and he was surprised to see his son and "Daughter-in-law" to his palace. "Son! It's been years! Oh hello Blazette." He was surprised by his son but not by her "Daughter-in-law". "Hello father." Said Blazette. "WOAH! What are you guys doing here?!" Said John. "We're here to visit dad. It's so long since we haven't talked."  
Said Blazor. "So herobri- I mean uhh Slade, can you speak my child your past?" Asked John but Donny said, "Dad, Enough with the lies. I know his Herobrine, Not Slade dad." Said Donny but..." What?! That's impossib-" Then he sighs and says, "Ok fine. You win, but how'd you know?"  
"He told me his real name while you weren't here." Said Donny and shouted John, "REALLY?! YOU'D TOLD HIM YOUR REAL NAME?! WHY?!" "HE NEEDS TO KNOW THE TRUTH, JOHN! Specially my past!" Said Herobrine.  
"Your past?" Asked Donny. "Yes. Before i was put to Minecraft, Before i was the enemy, Before i have white eyes." Meanwhile at a lab at Nevada, "Be careful on that acid! One spill to anyone who touches that wil turn into zombies!" Said , The boss of the Scientists Then a scientist run straight to the acid "Sir, we're done with the-" Then a spill of acid. A scientist has his mouth open so he dranked that acid. Then he started to turn. Then He groans and bites the other scientists. Excluding . He removed the lock on Project S.M.F.  
A giant mutant zombie that has the ability to use guns. But when he was supposed to unlock it, he got bitten by his fellow scientists. So he grabbed a gun and shoot himself. S.M.F. Escaped the lab and the scientists zombies are now attacking the gurads. Now there heading west coast of America. Where John and his Family and friends are right to there location. Back at the Palace, After knowing his past, John said, "Guys wanna watch the news?" They all said yes and he turned on the T.V. They're now watching CNN. "Is my wife and kids out in Nevada? Oh! Where Live? Ok."  
He coughs and said the news. "An Incident from Nevada corp. Has been followed up by an accident on an acid spill. All People from the east coast need to get from the west coast. The Cause of this was the boss Named Prof. Isaac Newton. And the people may be asking, "Why do we need to go to the east coast?"  
Well people, There is an outbreak. A Zombie outbreak. So people must reside at Washington or At New york. Because those are the only areas protected with The Military on guard. The Mayor has an Announcement at Washington. We're reporting live at the Washington Hall for the Mayor's Speech with my friend, Bob Johnson. Bob?"  
"Thanks Frank, Now we're zooming in and we'll listen to the Mayor's Speech." "My Fellow people of America, Do not be harmed by these zombies. You know how dumb they are at listening to sounds and climbing walls and ladders. But don't worry people. We will get to the bottom of this! We will-" Then a man started panicking from behind the crowd.  
Seeing Dozens of Zombies heading towards this way. "ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES!" Then the entire people gasps and panic to the streets. "Calm down People! Calm down! Agent Eric? If you please?" Then Eric shoots up to Calm down the people. All people frozed and looked to the mayor again. "Thank you." He coughs and says,  
"Didn't i say these zombies are dumb at listening to sounds? And didn't i say that they are dumb at climbing walls and ladders?" The people agrees but one of them Shouted, "DUMB?! YOU THINK THEY'RE DUMB?! WHAT DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!" He points to the direction where everyone's surprise, The zombies are getting through the fence.  
Then they started Panicking again. "Oh shit. MAYOR! GET ON THE CHOPPER! MEN DEFEND THE MAYOR! YOU! THE REPORTER AND YOUR CREW, GET ON YOUR CHOPPER!" Said Agent Eric, Eric's actually the boss of the Mayor's guards. "Ok. Guys! We need you to descend from the ground! We need air transport back to new york!" Bob said it with a Loud voice.  
"Ok Bob!" Then the helicopter descended. Then Jin turned off the T.V "No. Impossible. How?" Said John. "What's impossible?" Asked Herobrine. "If the Nevada Corp. has been eliminated, then Project S.M.F. Escaped the Lab." Said John. "Dad, What's Project S.M.F." Asked Donny. "S.M.F. stands for:  
S-Supernatural M-Monster F-Fighter "What does it do?" Asked Donny. "It's some kind of Mutant Zombie, with both an Intelligence of Pure evil Genius, And Fighter. It also knows how to speak. Not only that, It knows how to use guns." Said John to his son. "Should you get Cupa?" Asked Jin. "What makes you say that?" Asked John and then Jin replied with a more "serious" face and act. "Cause i can see people running from the streets over there!"  
"WHAT STREET IS THAT?!" Shouted John. "Uhh...Dunno." Said Jin. "Wait, I don't get it. Why aren't no zombies heading towards to this place?" Said John and Herobrine Replied with a calm voice. "This place is protected with electric fence and my place is invisible. Once your inside, Zombies won't know what saw them." "Well that's convinent to know."  
Said John and his phone ranged. "Hello?" Said John to the Mysterious Caller. "JOHN! I need you to pick me up ok honey? Cause this weird people are going to eat me!" Shouted Cupa. "THOSE ARE ZOMBIES HONEY! KILL TEHM WITH YOUR ATTRIBUTE LIGHTNING THING AGAIN!" Shouted John. "WHAT?! OK I CAN HOLD THEM OFF!" "Shouted Cupa and Disables the call.  
"I GOT TO GET TO YOUR MOM SON! THIS ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS NOT FOR KIDS LIKE YOU!" Said John to Donny. "NO! She's my Mother. Your NOT GOING ALONE DAD!" Shouted Donny. "STAY HERE SON!" Shouted John. "NO! I HAVE POWERS TOO YOU KNOW! I'M HALFBREED OF YOUR BROTHER DAD! SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIGHT BACK!" Shouted Donny. Then John had a flashback of his brother from his childhood.  
"NO BRO! YOUR NOT GOING!" Said Donny. "WE HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER!" Shouted John. "I'M GOING ALONE! YOUR STAYING HERE FOR SAFETY!" Shouted Donny. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIGHT BACK! I CAN STILL FIGHT! YOU KNOW THAT!" Then he changed his mind. "Ok son. You can come with me. I don't want to be ended by your Uncle and i like last time." Said John.  
"Last time?" Asked Donny. "Complain, and your not going." Said John. He Apologized and then they where off. They mauled a couple of zombies when they got back home. "THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS! DIEEEEEEE YOU FUCKING ZOMBIES!" Cupa Shouted and kills all the zombies with one hit. Zombie extinction lightning bolt attack. She Only killed the zombies on the inside and outside of their house.  
Not the entire horde like in the east coast. Anyway, "Are you alright? I thought you still don't have those powers in the Lab." Said John. Then she hugs him and says, "At least you guys are safe." "Mom, Can we go now?" Asked Donny. "Maybe just a little longer son." Said Cupa. "No. We need to go now." Then he points why. They spotted A Horde with a Giant Zombie carrying it.  
"OH SHIT! GUYS! GO! I'LL DEAL WITH THE HORDE!" Shouted John. "But dad-" "No Son. Your dad can handle this. We'll meet you back at the Palace John." Shouted Cupa. John Nods and now He fights the Zombies. The Giant one was No ordinary Giant. It was S.M.F. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Then he groans to the other zombies. Commanding them to Destroy the human who's Attacking.  
The Zombies are now attacking John, Who still has his old Powers from Minecraft. "Take this!" Now he Performs the weapon Ability. But this time, Something has gone terribly wrong. "WHAT THE?! MY DUAL CRESCENT MOON BLADES ARE STILL IN EFFECT?! AWESOME!" Then he uses his Blades to kill all the zombies. "THAT'S IT!" S.M.F Shouted and Jumps from his pedestal and into the battlefield.  
"So. S.M.F. We finally meet." Said John. "YOU! YOU HOLD THE SPIRIT OF MY COUSIN, CROOK!" Shouted S.M.F. "Your his Cousin?! But my Cousin Has your Cousin!" Said John with a terrified voice. "Hmm... Let's make a deal. You let go of my Cousin's Spirit, And i let The East and West Coast Free from zombie infestation. Deal?" John crossed his fingers from behind his hand.  
"It's a deal." Said John. And S.M.F Left the city. Now John's Gonna have to go back by flying but... "ARRGGGHHHH!" He shouted. Inside his head, Poseidon and Boris where having a talk until. "ARRRRGHHHH!" The same scream again. But this time, Boris was the one not John. Boris Coughs and falls to the ground. "I think, I'm having the same effects just like my Cousin." He Coughs Heavily.  
"Are you evolving?" Asked John and he nods. "What are you evolving into?" Asked John. "Herobrine." Then he dies. His body begins to shake. Transforming him into Herobrine. "Hi John! Who's this guy?" Said Herobrine. "Name's Poseidon." "Poseidon? Like Posydon something like that?" ASked Herobrine and Poseidon says Yes. "Well, I guess i should head back to the Palace. So See you guys later!"  
Herobrine stopped him. "Wait! Before going, i just want you to lettin' you know that Cupa and your son is at my Palace right now." Said Herobrine. "HOW?! HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO KNOW MY SON AND CUPA WAS HEADING TOWARDS THE MANSION?!" Shouted John. "My father is half-psychic half-devil. That's why. So go on. I think your wife and kid is at my front door already. Go. GO NOW! I'LL LET THEM IN!" Then he gets back on reality.  
"Wow. Ok. Anyway, How am i supposed to get back to the Palace." He thought to himself and he come up with an idea. "I forgot. I have powers." So he flewed back to the Palace with the Help of Herobrine's Powers. Meanwhile in the Overruned Nevada Corp, S.M.F is planning to free his cousin and take over the world with both Crook's spirit and his spirit. "When my cousin's Spirit and my Spirit is combined, We'll be unstoppable.  
TOGETHER! WE WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meanwhile at Joshua's Lab, He test Crook's Spirit with his work from all of his old stuff that he required when they where still young. "I gotta say, Your tests are pretty not that scary after all!" Said Crook. "Why'd i even bother putting my old stuff to put to the test on you. This is just a pratice. The REAL Ones are still in progress." Said Joshua.  
"Sir, We have a situation." Said Oliver. "What is it this time? We ran out of PB And J again right?" Said Joshua. "Very funny sir. But not that. Tons of Threats are outside!" Shouted Oliver. "Didn't i make a lot of robot bretheren so you don't get sad and lonely?" Asked Joshua with a "Serious" Face. "You did. But the threats are unlimited! You need to see this!" Shouted Oliver. "Calm down. I'll see what is happening up there."  
_**You may be wondering, "What does Joshua look like this time?" Well, At his past he's a Genius Human. Now he's a Cyborg. But still he's smart. Anyway on with the** **show**_. "Remain Calm Citizens or you'll be shot instantly!" Shouted by the Robot Bretheren that Joshua said. The citizens weren't civilians. They where the infected. So the robots now shoot the zombies to get rid of the "threats" that Oliver said a couple of seconds ago.

Back at the Palace, John had landed at Herobrine's doorstep. He ranged the doorbell and Jin opened it. "Welcome back John!" Said Jin. Cupa ranned to the front door and saw John. He calls Donny and he ranned to Cupa and they both hugged John for his safety back. Then Herobrine ranned to the doorstep and asked John, "Can i talk with you in the kitchen?" And John nodded yes. And then the chat a little and now they got to the kitchen.  
"Seriously, Who was that guy inside your head?" Asked Herobrine. "His name is Poseidon. Why'd you not remember his name?" Said John. "I can't remember things both inside and outside of someone's body. I forgot to tell you that." Said Herobrine. Meanwhile at Joshua's Place, Tons of zombies wants flesh at them. But since his house and himself is only filled with machines, They still want it. "Sir Joshua! We can't hold off on the threats! What shall we do?!"  
Said Oliver's bretheren robot. "It's time for Plan B." Said Joshua. "What's Plan B?" Said the robots. Then he walks to a Lever and he activates it. Then it triggers a force field so "threats" won't get in.

**_This the REAL Chapter one of Crook's Evil Cousin. Leave me suggestions below while i finish uploading this. Oh wait, It's already Uploaded. HUR HUR HUR! So yeah leave me suggestions._**


	3. Meeting New and Old Friends and Enemies

I haven't got any Reviews/Suggestions so i'll be uploading this next one myself.

Back at the Palace, John and Herobrine we're talking until... "So then i said-What the?! Herobrine, Do you have extra guests?" "No why?" Asked Herobrine.  
"Cause i can see three figurines standing in front of us." Said John and Herobrine turned around and said, "Come on out you three. We won't bite." Then the three showed themselves.  
And it was Eddy, Terantula and an unknown person. "Bro?! Terantula?! Have you been spying on us?!" Yelled Herobrine. "SHIT! THE INVISIBLITY POTION HAS EXPIRED!" Shouted Eddy.  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WHERE MEDITATING DOWN AT THE BASEMENT!" Shouted Herobrine and then Eddy explained. And when Eddy was explaning, John Asked the Mysterious Person who he was.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here sir?" Asked John with a Kind Voice. "Name's Shadow. You know from "Shadow Fight 2" That App that your son always plays?" He Said. "How'd y-"  
Then Shadow replied quickly "I know who plays "Shadow Fight 2" and the one who doesn't plays." "So what are you doing here?" John Said. "I came here to help you Defeat this so-called S.M.F."  
He said. "How'd you know the enemy where after?" John asked. "Simple. He doesn't only wants to control over the World, But also the Universe, Apps and Machines too!" He said. "You mean-" "Correct. Realeasing a powerful Virus!"  
He said. "That's why i never go down to the basement. EVER!. Who's that guy John? Friend of yours?" Eddy asked. "No. He's just from another dimensional gaming character." John said. "Don't tell me. This so-called S.M.F Wants also the apps."  
Terantula said. You may ask, "What does Terantula look like this time?" Well, He looks the same but a bit Tougher and Younger than before. Example he looks like a teenager but he's actually an adult. Anyway, "Why'd you look so young? You don't look like that before."  
John said. "I know. You want me to tell you? Come closer." John approaches to hear what was his secret. Then he shouted, "I DON'T KNOW!" With a pissed off face. "AHHHH! MY EAR!" Shouted John then he punched Terantula in the face. "SORRY! BUT I CAN'T CONTROL THIS TYPE OF BODY!"  
Terantula said. "Wait, "Type of body?" Are you stucked in that teenager's body?" John said. "I think i know the reason." Said Joshua that he creeps up John, Again! "AHHHH! REALLY?! AGAIN?!" Then he punches Joshua but... "Nope! You no fight me! me fight you!" With a different voice,  
The REAL Joshua was behind John. "BOO!" John Screamed. "WHAT THE?! TWO JOSHUAS?!" Shouted John. "Ok Dan, Get back in the lab." Joshua said. Now, you may be thinking, "why aren't John and the rest notice that Joshua's a cyborg?" Well he's actually in disguise but his a robot and a pure genius.  
So he will not get noticed EXCEPT!- You can stop now Author! Don't Spoil Everything! Ok,ok. Anyway- Thank you. JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN CONTINUE! Sorry. Anyway, "Wait, I sense some weird metalic thing inside of Joshua." Eddy said with a hook behind his back preparing for an ambush check.  
"Joshua? Are you hiding something?" Asked John with a weapon behind his back also. He let out a sigh and said, "Sorry guys, but, Joshua's Orders." He then switches to self destruct to kill The Guys. They only got 5 seconds to say there prayers in .1. But no explosion. They only spotted a note and John read it.  
"WHAT THE?! A Note?" He reads it and it says:  
Guys, This is just a troll/prank thing.  
HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you felled for it.  
But anyway, I need your assistance on my reasearch on Crook.  
Cause Something's going on outside.  
Tons of my robots are fighting tons of threats.  
If you can manage to fix the trolling robot, which you guys got trolled, turn it to a battling robot.  
So you can get pass the "threats" outside. Clearing a path to my lab.  
Regards and Sincerly, Joshua.  
"THAT FUCKER! HE TROLLED US!" Shouted John. "The letter also said we need to turn the troll robot, to a battling robot." Said Herobrine. "Who knows how to tinker this robot?" Asked Eddy.  
"I can. Before i've grown my tentacles, I was the Famous, Engineer. John, you can guess who." Said Terantula. "Hmm...Cous? Cousin Graham is that you?" Replied John. "Yesh." Said Terantula. "It's been SO LONG! I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Said John. "I did, but now, since when i left the house, a mysterious portal just popped out of nowhere."  
Replied Terantula. "A portal? Does the lead to Minecraft?" "John asked and Terantula Replied with a nod that says yesh/yes. "And for years, You've been reported missing and i can't believe we finally found you!" Then John hugs him. Also, Terantula/Graham is me. And another thing, Terantula is the brother Joshua but he doesn't know it yet.  
"So, can you really create the troll bot to a fighter bot?" Asked John. "Yes, yes i can. But i need some parts from-" Herobrine interrupted cause he's past is actually the same as Terantula's/Graham's. "I think building a fighting bot requires tons of guns, metal parts from cars and a car engine." Then Terantula agrees on what Herobrine just said.  
"You guys are gonna need to get these parts to us so we can start creating." Said Herobrine and he gave them the list of things that they required to create the fighter bot. "Ok. We'll get these stuff." Said John. "What about me?" Said Donny as he goes to the kitchen. "Did you heard everything Don?" Asked John as he crosses his arms. Donny nodded yes.  
"Dad, when we where getting mom out of the house, what where you thinking?" Asked Donny."It's... I think it's time to tell you about my brother. I mean uhh, your uncle." Said John. "My Uncle?" Said Donny.

Look i know it's short, but i'm preparing for the Halloween Special. You'll see it soon. 


	4. 35 Halloween Special

Ok so, this is actually the "after the apocalypse" Chapter. A special Chapter after the apocalypse ended. Each Chapter that has the "Special" in it, is the after apocalypse Chapter.  
Anyway, On with the Chapter!

People all over the streets dressed their costumes to visit the #1 Festival in October: The Halloween Convention. "Dad, come on! I hope this Year will be awesome!" Said the mysterious kid.  
"Ok son, Don't run, you might trip!" Said Donny. 10 years after the Apocalypse, Donny's now a father and has a wife and kid named Zac. He's the same age of Donny when the appocalypse ended. What about John and the ohters? Well, they're still the same and haven't changed there appearance. Literally. People who have powers are immortal and can live forever. And since Zac is half of John's Blood,  
He is immortal! Anyway, "Do you think he's strong enough to have powers like your "unchanged" Mother and Father?" Said Amy, Donny's wife. "Not so sure. Dad doesn't know if he's strong enough though."  
Said Donny and then a mysterious figure from an alley stalks Donny's Family. "Wait, Hold up, I sense something from the alleys. Being ready to pounce." Like Donny says, A mysterious figure pounced but misses Donny's Family.  
And it was Terantula wearing his Octo-Tentacle like Costume. And like Donny said, he pounced but missed and he landed at the garbage bins. They approached and Donny said, "Are you alright miste- GRAHAM?! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
Shouted Donny and he pulled Terantula's hand."I was supposed to give you message by pouncing at you but i pounced a little too high. Anyway, John said that they're at the Convention already. You should either walk or fly. Don't you remember you have powers?"  
Replied Terantula. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot since the fight between Dad with you." Said Donny. When they reached the Convention, They had the great time of their lives.

The next Morning. Or should i say Evening, Cause it's still night time for some reason, Full moon, Zac is playing his game called: "Lucius". A scary game that consists Satan's son Lucius. As he was playing, the Monitor shaked.  
Lucius comed out of the Monitor saying, "I've finally found a body! Now i shall be it to be me!" Like Lucius said, he eneters Zac's body and with an evil laugh, he entered in. When John entered the room, "Zac, The night's still young and the convention is still open."  
He turns the Knob and says, "So wadda ya say? WHAT THE?! LUCIUS?!" Shouted John and he tries to shock Lucius but he reflected it. Then he uses the Wipe the memory spell on him to not remember what happend to Zac. When John blinked his eyes, he saw Zac on the floor. Not knowing what happned to him.  
He carried up to his arms and went to Zac's room to make sure he rest and he exits and tries to remember what happend. But since his part of Herobrine, he knows what happend. "What the hell happend to my nephew? I bet Herobrine knows. He's part of me after all."  
So he went to Herobrine's room. But when he enters, he fills a dark energy inside his room. Then the door shut tight and it locked itself. Trapping John in. Then Herobrine approaches ready to pounce. But John switched on the light so he can see.  
Herobrine's Pounce Failed since it requires Darkness. "Oh come on! I failed to scare you! God Damn it!" Complained Herobrine then he smelled John because he had weird darkness that's more tougher than Herobrine's. While he's sniffing John, he asks, "Did you use my "secret" Perfume?"  
He Shakes his head to reply as a no. "Then what smell did you use?" Said Herobrine. "I don't know. All i remember is that Zac felled from the floor with his game on." Replied John. "Let's ask Eddy! I'm sure he knows. Besides, he's more tougher than i am." Said Herobrine and they went to see Eddy.

Meanwhile in the Living room, Cupa and Pyro are having a little chat, and Aqua and the twins, Gordon and Morgan, Are having a chat also. Gordon and Morgan will be in Chapter 4, so i'm going to give a little spoiler. Gordon and Morgan are both the missing attributes. You'll see it soon.  
"I'm still counfuse how you guys found the missing cousins." Said Cupa. Then, at Eddy's Room, John knocked to see if he's there. He opened the door and Herobrine says, "No time for greetings. We need to know what's happening to Zac. No time to explain." Said Herobrine. After the conversation,  
"So let me get this straight, You're saying my Nephew is in control of Lucius' powers?" Said John. He nodded yes. "And now he's coming for our souls to make sure we die?" Said Herobrine. Then, a loud noise saying "Chaos" Inside the Palace was heard all over the rooms except in the outside.  
"CHAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!" Shouted Lucius in Zac's body. Then, he created a portal to a realm. From the portal sucking the plot, Not only the stuff from the outside, but also the ENTIRE! And i mean Entire Palace! They're now going to have another adventure. Again. Everyone in the entire palace falled from the ground.  
Then, John, Herobrine and Eddy woked up. "Where are we?" Asked John. Eddy smelled the air and he says, "We're not from earth anymore. We're in another dimension." "Are you serious?! How are you so certain. How did y-" As John was about to finish his sentence, Herobrine got scared of the REAL Crooked Man. He kept screaming.  
And then finally, Eddy now guess what this realm is. "I know what realm is this. It's called the Fear Realm." John asks what's Fear realm is. "Fear realm is a realm between Earth and Hell. This realm is, well, your fears came to life. Example from Herobrine. He's afraid of the REAL Crooked Man." Said Eddy.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Shouted Herobrine to the Crooked man. John prepares a lightning knife on his back to stab Crooked Man from behind. He sneaks at his back and jumps and says "Surprise Motherfucka!". And then he stabbed him.

Meanwhile in the Living room, Where Cupa, Pyro, Aqua, and the twins are, Pyro's fear is right behind him. "AHHHHH!" Screamed Pyro. Meanwhile at the basement, where Terantula's down there, His fear is in front of him. Same thing that pyro did. He screamed.  
But as he looked closer, it wasn't his fear. It was just a statue of an armor. Meanwhile in Zac's room, Lucius, inside of Zac's body, was the one who setup the theme for the fear. "Soon, Darkness will prevail chaos on this Palace. And light shall not escape." Lucius said with an evil laugh.  
Back at the basement, Herobrine kept screaming because of Crooked Man following him. John stabbed him, but still he was alive. "Calm down bro, Calm d- AHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed since his fear is right in front of him. Eddy's fear is Cyclops Monsters A.K.A One eyed Monsters. "Really? You too?" Said John.  
"At least my fear's not here right?" John said to himself. But he was wrong. His fear is heading towards downstairs(Which is the basement). Then, a dramatic music from "Five nights at Freddy's" Played. And he knew who it was: Freddy Fazbear. Apparently, he's not alone.  
The rest of the Gang is also following him. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken/Duck, And Foxy the Pirate Fox. Back at the Living room, The twins still kept screaming since Dark Paladin is following them. Finally, after an hour, Dark Paladin said, "Would you just SHUT UP! Come on! I'm not that Bad!".  
Then, Cupa confronted him saying, "You talk? Why didn't you talk an hour ago?" "Because scaring them is the only thing i can do in this realm. Also, i have a real name. Name's Leo." Said Paladin. "So Leo, Why is scaring the only thing you can do in this realm?" Said Cupa.  
"Because of Satan. The Lord of Hell. This realm is between Earth and Hell." Said Paladin and she replied, "So where like in the galaxy, right?" "No. We're not in the Galaxy nor space. This realm is only for fears and such other things like Traps." Ended Leo's story from this realm. Back at the basement,  
"I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE!" screamed Herobrine. "SO DO I!" Replied Eddy. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A FEAR! MY FEAR IS ALREADY HEADING DOWNSTAIRS!" Said John. "Really guys? My fear's not here for some reason." Said Graham. "THEN HELP US!" Said the three scared men.  
Graham groaned and helped those scardey pants- i mean uhh, Oh for crying out fu- *Beeeeep*. "Take 2! Annnnnd Action!" "Great! Everyone will know this one's just a scene! For crying out fu-*beeeeeeep*." "FUCKING HELL AUTHOR! NOW EVERYONE'S GOING TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!" "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY!"  
"OK!" Anyway, back to the story, since these retards interrupted the scene- "Hold up. RetardS?! Fuck you! I'm out of this scene. FUCK YOU AUTHOR!" Fine! Leave! Fucking pansy. *BEEEEEPPPPP!*

Anyway, Graham helped by talking down the monsters and amazingly, the monsters replied back. They stopped scaring them and went away. EXCEPT! John's fear is unable to be talked since these animatronics don't know english. And since they're ghosts of children, the only way to get them is to use the ring of touch, or use a spirit take them out of the suits.  
John's still hiding and Terantula/Graham asks if he can have the ring of touch to remove the ghosts of the children in the animatronics suits. He gaved him his ring and Graham weared it. He feels the strength of the ring's power. He then do a body shot and grabs the child's ghost inside of Foxy's suit. Next he picks on Chica and Bonnie. And finally Freddy.  
"I gues that's every animatronic that's dead, right?" Asks Graham to John. "No. You missed one. The other version of Freddy. He's a tough one though." Replied John. Then, a dramatic music from "Five nights at Freddy's" played again. But this one's different. Golden Freddy's even more worse then the original Freddy. This one teleports very fast. They only got a second to get him.  
Otherwise he teleports behind them and punches you at the back multiple times. But Terantula/Graham has tentacles behind his back so even Golden Freddy teleports, he still being grabbed by Graham. So he teleports behind Graham, but he grabs him quick before he even teleports. Now Graham turns around and grabs the child's ghost and let it out of the suit. The child's ghost thanked him and leaved.  
Back at the Living room, Just like Graham, Cupa got rid of them by talking. But Leo, however, wants to join to get rid of the threat: Lucius. Leo explained who he was. Pyro and Aqua tried to find a light source and they forgotten, they where the light source. Pyro and Aqua do the bending move from before when they killed S.M.F.. But this one was different. This one was the part where they emit light from the entire Palace.  
Or to anything. So they can see the entire room that what was happening. Meanwhile at Zac's room, Lucius watches them, as they where is little toys to play. "That's it. Be Scared! Be SCARED MY WORTHLESS PEASANTS!" After what Lucius said, he laughed at them. But as he looked closer, They weren't scared anymore. The monsters that he setup was all for nothing. "WHAT?! GRRHHH! CURSE YOU CUPA AND TERANTULA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!".  
Angred Lucius as he smashes his orb of spying. After he smashes he's orb, Zac's fear is in the room. Since Lucius is half of Zac's body, his fear and Zac's are combined. Zac's Fear is The sleepy hallow. A headless knight that has a pumpkin for a head but loosened and has to carry it while riding his horse. He barged out of Zac's room and runned towards to His mother, Amy.

When he got to Amy, John barged the basement door down and grabs Zac. "What the?! John what are you doing?!" Shouted Amy, "Finishing the threat!" As he said so, He wears the ring of touch and grabs Lucius' soul out of Zac's body. Then he attacked him by punching and kicking and finally, slicing his head with a knife. "Take that, Bitch!" As he finished his sentence, a random guy played a sound effect saying, "Headshot!" Wait, what?!  
Who put this on my line?! Who put-*BEEEEPPP* As i was saying, Lucius vanished and they got back to the reality realm by using Jin's powers. They got back home peace and quiet. And John and the rest went back to the Halloween convention since it's still night time for a second time.

THE END!(Of the first special Chapter) :) 


End file.
